


The first times are always the hardest

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Suffering, Trans Luigi, Vomiting, explicit detail, help this boy, kinda gory, kinda whump i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Periods are a bitch, Luigi.





	The first times are always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> fyi there's textually graphic depictions of vaginas in here, just putting that out there to avoid any dysphoria

`Mario woke up hearing pained groaning across the room. Since he and Luigi were the only two people there,he could only guess what that meant...He stumbled out of bed and looked over to the bed at the other end of the room.  
His little brother Luigi lay there, groaning and squirming. It was obvious that he was in pain...but why?  
“Bro?” he asked,gently lifting away the covers.

What he saw was a mess. 

Luigi’s pajama bottoms and sheets were stained with his caked-on blood,creating a sizable red patch where he lay. He himself was curled in a slight fetal position,groaning as the cramps came and went. His arms were tightly wrapped around his gut,and there were even a few tears of absolute pain slowly rolling down his face.  
...So that’s what was wrong. Luigi was on his period. It was inevitable,considering the incident that happened a few months ago,but Mario didn’t expect it to come so suddenly. 

“Luigi… Wake up..” Mario sang. 

The younger brother groaned and looked up at Mario,his eyes full of pain. “I-I don’t f-feel so good…”

“I know,little bro.Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Being as careful as he could, he lifted him out of bed, wincing as Luigi groaned at a sudden cramp as well as the general tenderness between his legs.  
“I know it hurts,baby bro… We’re gonna get you cleaned up, okay?”Mario soothed. He carried Luigi to the bathroom where he set him down in front of the bath.  
“You go ahead and wash up. I’ll bring you some fresh clothes and a napkin,okay?” And with that, he left, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Luigi peeled off his bloodstained clothes and stepped into the shower,shivering as the movements pressed his tender abdomen and sent waves of pain through him. There was some relief as the warmth poured onto his body, but he was in too much pain to actually move around. So he just stood under the warm rain,shivering a little...

He looked down at the mess between his legs-the trails of water rolling down his stomach that turned into streaks and drips of blood once they traveled along his sore slit, pooling at his feet and running down the drain, as well as stringy clots of blood that oozed out of his slit and plopped onto the bathtub floor. He decided that he should try to wash up. 

Luigi cleaned himself up the best he could, hosing away the blood sticking to his inner thighs and around his butt. There were even little strings of uterine tissue clinging to his pubes! He cringed as he watched that stream down the drain too.  
His tender abdomen caused pain at every slight twist. It was a struggle, but Luigi managed to get into a comfortable sitting position.  
He stared in defeat at the gory,tangled web of blood and uterine tissue covering his plush lips. They were also extra-sensitive this time of the month-but this time the sensitivity was absolutely painful. He winced as the warm jets of water hit his slit, sending jolts of pain through him. 

 

It hurt to clean himself up. Every stroke from the wet and soapy towel made him wince and whine. When he finished, the towel he used was coated in blood. Luigi moaned softly and rinsed away the gore on the towel,whimpering at how awful he felt. 

He shakily stood up when a sudden cramp ran through him. Luigi flinched and shuddered as a large clot of blood squelched out of him and plopped onto the bathtub floor, sliding down to the drain. Sighing, he hosed himself off again and got out of the shower-slowly putting on the clean pajamas, lining up the napkin with his sex, wincing as the soft paper touched his sensitive lips. He quickly dressed in the clean pajamas that Mario had given him,and just waited for his big brother-his caretaker-to come and scoop him up. He sat down onto the toilet lid and huddled into a ball,whimpering as the movements pressed and twisted his cramping abdomen..

“Bro? You finished in there?” Mario asked. Luigi responded with a small, pained whimper.

Mario nudged open the bathroom door, holding out a small blanket. “Come on, I’ll take you back to bed.” He secured the blanket around Luigi’s shivering body and lifted his little brother up and into his arms, flinching a little as Luigi winced and nearly screamed in pain.  
“Sorry,bro…” Being as gentle as he could, he carried Luigi back to bed. And all the while this was torture on Luigi’s already sore gut,the little jolts and bumps from Mario carrying him back to bed felt like knives stabbing into his tender,cramping womb. Focusing on Mario was all poor Luigi could do to not scream in agony at every step.

“Alright, baby bro. We’re here,” Mario soothed, pulling back the blankets and lowering his little brother onto the fresh and clean bedsheets.  
“T-Thanks,Mario…” Luigi mumbled,pulling the heating blanket onto his tummy. It seemed to have been activated already-it was warm,almost hot from the circuits within. Already it was soothing away some of his menstrual pains,and he moaned softly in relief as it did so.  
“No problem,bro.” Mario replied, tucking his little brother in. “I’ll bring you some medicine,but just try to nap for a little,see if that helps.”  
“OK,Mario..” Luigi whispered,drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
\--  
It was barely hours later when a sudden cramp woke him up. Luigi flinched and whined in pain, curling into himself. Where was Mario?  
He weakly rolled to the side, whining as he did so. The heating blanket had somehow slid off of his body and onto the floor. 

Luigi was absolutely out of it. He weakly stretched his arms and legs a bit, being careful not to jostle his tender crotch area. Now what? Mario was gone...or at least Luigi thought he was. So he tried calling for him.

“M...M-Mario…?” Simply stammering his brother’s name took an effort for the debilitated younger brother. Luigi shivered as he pulled the blankets around his quivering body.  
Seconds later, footsteps could be heard, followed by a tender “Yes?”

“I-I still d-don’t feel b-better..” Luigi moaned, groaning as a sudden cramp washed over him. He curled into a ball again, trying to stave off the dizziness.

“Aw,bro..I’ll take you downstairs and you can rest there, okay?” Mario soothed,peeling away the blankets and helped Luigi to his feet- but as soon as he was upright a sudden, powerful wave of nausea came seemingly right out of nowhere and crashed over the younger brother,enough for Luigi to vomit all over the floor.

Mario flinched as Luigi coughed and sputtered, clutching his stomach tightly. “Suh-Sorry, Mario…” He slurred finally,a thin stream of drool hanging on his lips…

Mario had to force all his energy into suppressing a gag.  
“It...I-It’s fine,bro. Let’s get you downstairs..” he finally stammered, guiding Luigi over the vomit puddle (it was chunky and purplish-brown since Luigi had eaten a pb&j yesterday,which made Mario even more nauseous) and led him downstairs, where he lowered his baby brother onto the couch.

“I’ll go get your heating blanket from your room,okay?” Mario reassured him. “There’s some ginger ale on the table to settle your stomach.” He kissed Luigi’s nose and scrambled off to his bedroom. 

And now Luigi was alone...again. Fortunately the cramps had subsided-for now- and he felt a bit more comfortable. Unfortunately he was also still very tender between his legs. (He noted that his clit was especially sensitive-and painfully,too. Just the sensation of the sanitary napkin brushing against it was enough to make him wince and shiver in pain.) So he sighed to himself and tried to rest up a bit-and as soon as he closed his eyes he was out like a light.

Already he was snoring when Mario finally arrived with the heating blanket. He rolled his eyes, a tiny smirk on his face as he loosely draped the blanket over Luigi’s abdomen, lightly tucking it between his legs. He then plugged it in and set the blanket to a low heating setting. He grinned as a tiny smile spread across Luigi’s face, followed by a small, content moan. “Sleep tight, lil’ bro..” he cooed, going off to make lunch.  
_  
Hours later Luigi woke up in pain. He was wet between his legs,and the heating blanket had shut off.  
“M-Mario? W-Where are you?” Luigi stammered. He tried to get up but he was still in pain.

“Luigi? I’m right here,lil’ bro.” Mario rushed over and gently eased the younger brother into a sitting position. “What do you need?”

“M-Medicine…” Luigi sputtered in pain. “I-It...r-really hurts…” He winced as a cramp ran through him,followed by more blood squelching out of his slit. 

“Alright,hold still Weegie.” He lowered his writhing little brother back onto the couch, then went and retrieved a small grocery bag from the kitchen. “I went out and bought some medicine while you were asleep.”

While he was asleep? Luigi didn’t care-he just wanted the pain to go away,and now. With a shaky “thanks, Mario” he reached into the bag and pulled out a small box full of the medicine he needed. 

Luigi ripped open the parcel and pulled out the little pill-bottle, opened it up and shook out two of the pills. They were two shades of blue, and rather shiny. He popped them into his mouth and washed it down with his glass of ginger ale. 

“Might want to go easy on the drinks,bro-the only pain pills I could find for your period have diuretics in them..” Mario warned, setting out a few other things for the younger brother-namely, chocolate bars in different sizes and varieties.

At that Luigi immediately set down his glass and picked up a cookies and cream chocolate bar. “You even got chocolate too?”

“Figured we’d need some..” Mario grinned.

“Thanks, big bro...y-you the best..” Luigi lightly nibbled at the sweet-smiling as the white chocolate melted in his mouth. “Mmn…” He nibbled a few more pieces before wrapping the remaining half in its packaging and setting it on the coffee table. 

“No prob, anything for my baby bro.” Mario went over and planted a tiny kiss onto Luigi’s forehead. Luigi was warm to the touch, probably because of the medicine he took.  
“Try to rest a bit, I heard they kick in faster when you’re asleep.” He gathered up the remaining chocolates, along with the partially nibbled cookies and cream bar. “I’ll put these in the fridge so they don’t melt.”

“Alright..” Luigi mumbled lowly,shifting a bit as Mario gently eased him back into a comfortable position. Already some of the pain in his slit was ebbing away,slowly but surely… He noticed that he was rather exhausted-his eyelids started to flutter closed as soon as Mario touched him-and he was fast asleep mere seconds later. He even started to snore a little as soon as Mario draped a blanket over him.

“Sleep tight, little bro..” Mario whispered, then went upstairs to try and scrub the blood out of Luigi’s pajamas.


End file.
